The Key
by pebblestoashes
Summary: Natasha's younger sister is in trouble and the Avengers bring her back to the tower and set out on an adventure unlike they have been on before, with love, betrayal, and of corse action.
1. Chapter 1

Nick Fury bounded down the plain hallways of S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters with a look on his face that said, "If you talk to me you will regret it. I'm doing something far more important than you." He made his way to the training room where Natasha and Steve were sparring.

"Stop going easy on me Steve! I have taken out five men at a time; I think I can handle one super soldier." Natasha said breathlessly.  
"With all due respect ma'am, I do not think you could handle me at full level." Steve said as politely as possible while dodging another one of Natasha's fists.

In one swift movement Natasha took the Captain down and had her knee on his throat, "What did I tell you about calling me ma'am? It makes me sound old."

Natasha stood helping up Steve and then turning to face Fury, who was standing in the doorway. They both looked at him expectantly, he never interrupted training unless it was something of utmost importance.

He stayed silent for a few moments and then spoke in a monotonous voice, "The Key has made contact and has been located."

At this Steve made a face that can only be described as confused; though nowadays that's all he seemed to look like. He was still getting used to the 21st century and all. Natasha on the other hand looked at him in disbelief. "Are you sure it was her?" She asked staring at him intently.

"As sure as we can be and there is more." Fury replied.

"More as in what sir?"

"She left a message for you, Clint and Tony."

At the mention of his name, Clint fell from the ceiling. His eyes lit up as if he was a child who had just been told he could have a puppy. "She isn't going to get away this time." He said looking at Natasha.

"She will if that is truly what she wants to do Clint; you and I both know that." Natasha said sadly.

"Would anyone care to tell me who exactly we are talking about?" Steve asked still confused.

Just as Clint went to open his mouth Fury cut him off, "I will brief you when all of the Avengers are present. Locate them and meet in the conference room in Stark's tower."

* * *

When everyone had made it to the tower they all sat in this order at a conference table; Natasha, Clint, Steve, Bruce, Tony, Thor, and Fury was standing at the front of the room. A picture of a caramel Blonde woman with dazzling hazel eyes resided on a screen by Fury.

"This is Keiland, also known as the Key. Four years ago Black-Widow and Hawkeye were tasked with retrieving her from Russia. She was raised there and at some point in the very early stages of her life she was exposed to a number of test and drugs that would supposedly help in the development of the perfect assassin. This left her with a number of abilities including being able to control things with her mind. She was first put on our radar when she was tasked with killing our very own, Clint Barton", at this Clint straightened up in his chair, "She had him in her grasp and he was unarmed, yet instead of killing him as she was trained to do, she left him go and walked right out of our facilities." Fury stated.

"Though that is an interesting tale indeed Brother Fury, I do believe that there would be more or we would not all be here." Thor boomed.

"What happened when they got to Russia?" Bruce asked no one in particular.

"It was my fault. She fought us as we tried to take her in and I couldn't fight her back. I ruined the mission. I failed." Natasha stated looking down at her hands.

"It wasn't all your fault. She knocked me out before I could even get one punch in or load an arrow." Clint said placing his hand lightly on the red head's shoulder.

"Due to these two's incompetence, Four years ago The Key went off the grid until six hours ago. We received this message from somewhere in Russia." Fury added. "Jarvis play the recording."

"Right away Sir." said a british voice.

Seconds later soft smooth voice came over the speakers, "Hello? Fury? Anyone who is listening? I need you to get this message to Natasha and the two stooges. First of all you guys I want to say sorry. Tony I know I kind of left abruptly three months ago but I promise that I was planning on coming back before I died." Tony sunk low in his seat. Fury gave him a look that told him they would talk about that later. "Which now is sooner than expected and i'm sorry that I didn't get to say good bye. Clint, When i'm gone you better take care of Natasha or I will haunt your birdbrained ass. I know I haven't been there enough but that doesn't mean I don't care. If you really want to find me, which I hope you all are smart enough not too, I will be at the Prime MInister's estate. And Tasha, I should have listened to you when you said to join shield with you, but I thought that Heins would have protected me from all of the bad stuff going on in the group. It's too late to go back now. But I hope that it is not too late to say, Я люблю тебя старшая сестра."

"Did she just speak in Russian? What did she say?" Steve asked.

"I love you older sister." Natasha replied.

* * *

All of the avengers, excluding Tony and Clint, sat staring at Natasha as if he had eight heads. It was if none of them had any idea what to say after what they had just heard.

"You have a younger sister?" Bruce said still looking as if he was in a daze.

"That's what gets you? That she is younger? How about the fact that she has a sister at all?' Steve says rather loudly. "How could you not tell us about her?"

"Her name is Keiland Romanov. When our parents left us to be trained as spies we did everything together. From our very first mission to bring down an organization trying to steal the secrets of the Russian government." Natasha said ignoring Steve altogether.

"How old is she?" Thor asked.

"Well I am twenty-six and she is two year younger than I am, so she is twenty-four."

"Did you leave her in Russia?"

"Yes. It's not that I wanted to leave her behind but when she wouldn't come with me I had no choice."

"Okay, so I get the whole thing about her being sorry she didn't come. But who is Heins and why did she think he could protect her?" Tony asked.

"Does this have something with her being here a few months ago Stark?" Fury asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"She is like a sister to me and whenever she needs help I am there for her. Three months ago she came to the tower in the middle of the night and was saying how she needed to know how to tell someone that she didn't want to do something without them getting angry with her. I didn't ask why I just told her if they are going to get angry it doesn't matter how you say it."

"Well Tony, Heins is a man that we both grew up training with. He became the leader of a group that was finding missions for old spies to go on. Keiland kept in touch with him and he brought her on when she was at her lowest point in life. She wouldn't talk to anyone about anything and it was hard to get anything into her thick skull. She felt like no one was listening to her and Heins did. He showed her that not all spies are heartless." Natasha replied.

"So this Heins was her other half was he not?" Thor asked smiling brightly, he always loved a good sap story.

Clint began to laugh hysterically; Natasha not to far after him. "Heins is gay." Clint said between laughs.

"I am sure he is very happy, Clint. I still do not see why that is funny."

"Thor, I think what Clint means is that Heins' other half would have to be male." Steve spoke up.

"Right you are Spangles." Clint said receiving a death glare from Steve. "Sorry thought I would try it out. It doesn't feel right when I say it."


	2. Chapter 2

Clint and Natasha had left to retrieve Keiland from Russia; Bruce and Tony were both doing their science bro stuff down in the lab; and Steve and Thor were sitting on a couch having a conversation on random topics.

"Thor, you have it all wrong, it's not that I think that it is a great thing that you and Jane decided to just be friends last year, but I do think that women today are not the most respectable. And with our jobs, it's just a smarter choice to not be in a relationship." Steve said while taking another drink of his water.

"Brother Steve, I think that the only reason for this outlook that you have is because you have yet to meet a special woman." Thor said with a grin on his face.

"I guess." Steve was looking around when something popped into his mind, "Thor, what if what we need is someone that not only can handle our "jobs", but someone who is in our profession?"

"Who did you have in mind?" Thor asked with a small laugh.

"I'm not sure. Well… there is someone." Steve said as his cheeks turned a light pink color.

"Who is she?"

"Natasha…" Steve was now as red as a cherry tomato.

"She is with brother Clint is she not?" Thor asked

"No, she isn't. No matter how much Tony wants that to happen, I don't think that will happen anytime soon. Not that I would be able to get a dame like her."

"Well Steve, with an outlook like that it will never happen."

"Can you think of anyone in our profession who is as beautiful as her?" Steve asked with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Keiland was quite the vision of beauty, Steve. Although Natasha is very beautiful, in my opinion, her sister is more beautiful."

"Beauty is not all that matters Thor. The most beautiful woman could be cold at heart and then all her beauty is wasted."

"Hopefully I will get the chance to meet this Keiland and I can judge if her beauty is wasted."Thor said while leaving the room.

* * *

Later that night Steve lay in his bed waiting for sleep to take him. He continued to stare up at the ceiling when he heard a voice.

"Steve Rogers." The voice said. Steve looked around. He didn't see anyone and thought that it must of been part of his dream.

"Captain?" The voice sounded closer now and a lot more feminine.

"Hello? Who's there?" Steve called out.

"That's not important at this moment in time, Steve. All you need to know is that you need to be in Natasha's room in ten minutes." The voice said again.

"Why do I need to be in her room exactly?" Steve asked still looking around to see if he could find the source of the voice.

"She is going to be a little upset when she arrives back to the tower and you need to be there to comfort her."

"Uh..Okay. I'm probably going to regret this. Uh, thanks voice?" Steve said while leaving his room to get hot chocolate for himself and Natasha.

"Just hold her and listen Steve, that's all she needs."The voice said as it faded out.

* * *

As soon as Clint and Natasha got back to the tower, Natasha went to her room and Clint left for the roof. Tony was left on his own to get a drink and think about things. As he was drinking he realized that he should have probably stayed in the lab with Bruce and an out cold Keiland. He finished the last bit of his drink and hopped into the elevator only to jump three feet in the air when he heard the ear piercing scream of Keiland.

"Jarvis? Whats going on down in the lab?" Tony yelled slamming on the lab's button.

"It was 'The Key',Sir. She was startled by ." the automated voice spoke back.

" Get me there as soon as you can Jarvis!" Tony exclaimed.

As Tony made his way to the lab he saw Keiland on one side of it holding her hand up. Tony looked to her right and saw that she was suspending a knife in the air above Bruce's head. Bruce on the other hand, had his hands up in defense and looked as though he was trying not to let "The Other Guy" out.

"Hey, Kei. Put the knife down. He is only here to help." Tony said walking closer to the blonde, who slowly started to lower her hands along with the knife.

"Tony? Where am I?" Keiland asked looking from Bruce to Tony.

"You're at my tower...in a lab. This is Banner. He is one of my very best friends."

Keiland looked back at Bruce, " , I am so sorry. I had no idea that you were part of SHIELD. I thought I was still back in Russia a-and th-ey.."

"It's okay Keiland, you don't have to explain. I understand." Bruce said while going back to his work like nothing had happened.

"Hey Kei? Are you hungry?" Tony asked wrapping an arm protectively around the blonde.

"Why, yes I am Tony. Please tell me you have a kitchen in this tower?" The blonde replied.

"Oh, you have no idea."Tony said with a smirk as the two left the lab.

Bruce only shook his head and put his glasses back on. "This is going to be interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

***Kieland's POV***

Tony walked me into a kitchen the size of my apartment in Russia. I stared at him in amazement. My mouth was practically on the floor by the way I was looking at this massive culinary workspace.

Tony brought his hand up to by chin and lifted my jaw into place, "Might want to close your mouth Sunshine, you'll catch flies."

I glared daggers at the brunette in front of me, "So Tony, where is my sister and the other stooge?" I asked while picking up an apple from the bowl on the table.

"All of the food in this entire kitchen and you pick an apple?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"You don't get a body like mine by eating pizza every time you're hungry, that's how you get a body like yours. Well, that and a lot of alcohol." I smirked.

"Hurtful. Your sister is in her room and Legolas went up to the roof." Tony said putting a hand over his "heart" in mock hurt.

"Keiland!" I heard Fury's voice bounce through the tower.

I gave Tony a pleading look and then as Fury kept getting closer, I remembered the power I had recently found out about. I was always finding new abilities. Just before Fury came into the room I disappeared, leaving Tony to look around baffled.

"Stark, where is Keiland?" Fury asked with a look of annoyance etched across his stoney features.

"Well, sir. She was just here and now she isn't." Tony answered with a nervous smile.

"What do you mean?" Fury asked and when Tony didn't answer he continued, "I don't have time for this Stark. Please find her and tell her I need to talk to her as soon as possible." and with that he left the room.

Tony stared after him in shock, mouth wide open. I walked up to him still invisible and as I turned visible again, I lifted his chin. "Might want to close your mouth Sunshine, you'll catch flies." I said laughing.

"What? Where? How?" Tony stuttered.

"It's not that impressive Tony. I learn new things like that all the time. And do you want to know the cool thing?" I asked looking at him happily and full of excitement, to which he nodded. "I think that I can read minds. Well, I'm starting to be able to."

"That's so cool Kei! Let me show you to your room." Tony said taking my arm and leading me down a long hallway.

* * *

 ***Normal POV***

Thor was in his room in the tower and heard voices from the hall. The closer he listened he noticed that it was Tony in the hallway.

"Welp, this is your room, Babydoll. I hope you don't care that you are right next to Spangles." He heard Tony say. He couldn't help but wonder who else was beyond the door. He then heard a very feminine laugh.

"Oh Tony. Must you always be mean to him. I seriously doubt that he likes that nickname." The woman spoke. Thor stared at the door with such concentration, one would think he could see right through it, which he very well could have been trying to do. After all, he did think that the voice beyond the door was melodious.

"That's why I call him that. It's all in good fun. Well, most of the time." Tony said.

"Whose room is that?" She asked.

"Oh, that room is Shakespeare in the park's."

"English please, Tony."

"Thor's."

"You mean like Thor, the God of thunder, Thor?" she asked

"That's the one?" Tony asked skeptically.

"Tony, is he here?" She asked in a hushed tone. Thor grew even more interested in the conversation.

"If you mean is he on earth, yes. Here? I'm not sure. Hey, Jarvis?"Tony called.

"Yes, sir?" the english voice sounded.

"What is Thor doing?" Tony said.

"Right at this moment sir, he is sitting in his room...relaxing." the voice answered. It was almost as if Jarvis didn't want to embarrass Thor.

"Will you please tell him, as well as the other Avengers, to meet in the lounge? I have someone they all need to meet."

"Right away, sir. Also, sir, earlier today Ms. Downey called and asked if you could call her. She wants to make sure you two are still on for tonight."

"Okay thank you, Jarvis." Tony said as he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

*Keiland's POV*

Tony took me to Pepper's closet, where I picked out an outfit to wear to bed. I then headed back to my room for a long needed rest.

-A Week Later-

I had met all of the Avengers and I have to say they are all really cool. Bruce is one of the nicest guys I have ever met. Steve, though nice, doesn't act as if he is really as in to Tasha as I thought. And Thor is just.. Well Thor, is a silly, adorable, teddy bear.

I was still getting used to everything round the tower and got lost periodically so I had to have help almost everywhere I went. I had also met with Fury and he interrogated me and told me that if I wanted a job at SHIELD, I could have it. I would have been crazy not to accept it, so I did.

It was around eight o'clock when Tony burst through my door and told me it was time to hang out with him. Tony led me to a large room with a flat screen, a projector, and a lot of furniture. The first time I saw the lounge, I was speechless, which was my reaction with most of the things I saw in the tower. Tony told me to wait there while he went and got a drink. He was gone for about twenty minutes when I decided to walk around the lounge. even though I had been there for a week, I hadn't had a chance to explore or snoop as Tasha calls it. I was walking about and looking around the lounge and saw something that I had failed to notice before, it was Thor's hammer. Tony came back in with his drink in hand. I smirked and Tony looked at me questioningly before looking where my gaze was locked.

"Keiland, No." Tony said warningly.

"Come on Tony. What is the worst thing that could happen?" I said beginning to walk closer to the hammer.

"You could make Thor mad. That would probably be bad. He might start a huge storm and knock out the power." Tony said stepping in front of me.

"Not all of us are afraid of the dark, Tony. Plus, you have that reactor of yours to keep as a nightlight." I said chuckling.

"I don't need a nightlight. I would just rather not have an angry God on my hands." Tony said defending himself.

"Okay, fine." I said turning around and walking away.

A few minutes later, he let his guard down and I raced toward the hammer as fast as I could, which wasn't fast enough. Tony jumped in front of me and lifted me over his shoulder.

"Anthony Edward Stark, if you don't put me down I will ruin your newest suit!" I yelled slamming my small fists on his back.

"Keiland Eris Romanov, when are you going to realize that you don't scare me one little bit." Tony said

"If you don't put me down," I pause thinking. Then smirked, "I'll scream."

"Fine go ahead." Tony shrugged.

"I didn't finish." He looked at me expectantly, "I'll scream about you know what at the top of my lungs." He got a scared look on his face, but still said nothing. "One", I waited. Still nothing, "Two." and again nothing. "Three. Tony Stark loves to watch.." I was abruptly cut off by Tony's hand on my mouth.

In that exact moment, a group of people flooded into the lounge. I can only imagine what they were thinking. Well actually, I could try to read their minds. That's exactly what I did.

What on Earth is Tony doing to that poor girl? (Steve)

Oh man. What did Keiland do this time? (Tasha)

Why is brother Tony holding Lady Keiland on his shoulder like that? (Thor)

Oh wow. I should have just stayed in the lab. (Bruce)

Keiland is staying for game night! Omg, I am so going to prove myself tonight. There is no way she is going to out smart me again. (Clint)

I chuckled, "Okay Tony, You can put me down now, i'll behave." He looked at me skeptically, "I promise."

"Okay but, I will sit on you if I have to." Tony said seriously.

"Tony, you know I can turn invisible right?" I asked.

"Oh. Yeah, it kind of slipped my mind." He said looking down at his shoes.

I looked and yelled, "Clint!" I jumped up and he caught me. He held me awkwardly in his arms. I reached my head up and whispered in his ear so that only he could hear. "I promise, I'll let you win at whatever game we play tonight if you will owe me a favor."

"Okay, deal. Not that I need you to let me win." He said and set me down.

"Wow. No greeting for your sister?" Tasha said sarcastically.

" I can talk to you later tonight because I am staying in your room tonight. okay?" I said smiling brightly and wiped a piece of my long hair out of my eyes.

"What if I was planning on going out tonight?" Tasha said with a teasing smile.

"Well considering you don't like people… I would guess you aren't.." I trailed off.

"Yeah. You're right. Okay you can stay in my room tonight."She agreed.

"Wasn't a question konfetka." I replied.

I walked away from Clint and took a seat on the red couch in the middle of the room. Everyone was talking amongst themselves and I was really bored. I connected eyes with Clint across the room. Start a game. I'm bored.

How are you doing this?

Very carefully. Stop asking questions and start a game you can win.

Okay. She's so bossy.

I can still hear you Clint.

By bossy I meant beautiful.

Nice try, Curly.

Clint came and sat next to me and just blurted out, "Let's play a game."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy at first but then slowly, everyone made their way over to the couch.

"What game did you have in mind?' Tony asked with a smik. "Because,can think of a few."

"No Tony, we are not playing Spin the Bottle or Strip Poker." Tasha said.

"Well, I've got nothing then." Tony said sitting down next to me.

"What about truth or dare?" Bruce asked.

"Sounds fun I haven't played that game in a long time." I said standing to readjust my position.

"What is truth or dare?" Thor asked sheepishly.

After we explained the game to Thor we all sat in a circle on the ground.

"Okay, who's first?" Steve asked looking between Tasha and I.

"I say we ask Keiland first because she is new to game night." Clint said smiling evilly at me.

"Okay sure." I replied.

"Okay. Truth or dare, Keiland?' Tony asked.

"Um. Truth?" I said skeptically.

"Who made the best first impression out of all of us?"

" Funniest or Cutest?"

"Funniest."

"uh Tony." I said.

"Considering Tony is looking at the ground turning bright red, I want to hear this story now." Steve said with a giant smile.

"Okay, so what happened was…"


	5. Chapter 5

_***Keiland's POV***_

(Flashback to five years ago)

It was my first time in America and I had lost Natasha. I was looking everywhere for her and I still couldn't find her. It was midnight to one o'clock in the morning, I wasn't too worried about her, I mean we are trained assassins after all. I was, however, beyond lost. As I continued to walk I heard the pounding of bass in the distance and my curiosity was peaked, so I walked toward it. I realized that the bass was coming from a strip club. I wanted to walk right on past it, but as I got closer, in order to pass, a man grabbed me by the hand and immediately my instincts kicked in; I had the large man pinned to walk.

"Peachie? What are you doing? I need you inside now! Your usual is waiting in the back room and you know how much he hates to be kept waiting." the man that I had realized was a giant bald man said in a deep voice.

The guy actually thought I was one of his strippers. I couldn't believe it.

"I don't know who Peachie is, but it sure as hell isn't me. Now when I let you go I suggest that you quietly walk back into your sleazy establishment." and with that I shoved him back into the club.

I was walking again and I saw that there was a man about two hundred feet in front of me, stumbling. He looked to be about three or four years older than I was and even though I am an assassin, I didn't want this man to hurt himself. I quickly made my way to him and made myself known.

"Excuse me sir, are you alright?" I had asked passing about three other people who couldn't care less if this man was alright. The man turned around and I gasped. I had thought that the man had been drunk and was staggering because of it but I was dead wrong. On the side of the man's head was a deep looking cut that was still oozing crimson blood, his suit was torn, and he was missing one shoe.

"I think I lost my shoe." the man stated as a response

"I think you did a lot more than that. Can I help you?" He nodded and I took him by the arm. "Where are you staying?"

"The Rommi, on Baker street." He replied. I helped him six blocks to the hotel and he gave me the room key.

Once we got in the room I turned on the light and I could see the extent of his injuries. He not only had the cut on his head, but he also had a large bruise on his upper arm where the suit was torn, and he had one hell of a shiner on his left eye. I patched him up the best I could and sat down on the bed next to him and handed him an ice pack.

"What happened?" I asked

"I don't entirely remember, I think it is because I am hypnotized by your sexiness." He said with a smirk as he took the ice off his face. At this I laughed.

"If you don't keep the ice on that, the swelling will never go down. Now, how did this happen?" I said putting the ice back to his eye. to which he made a hissing sound.

"I fell for you and apparently hard Sunshine." He smirked again. I was starting to think, a) he had a concussion, or b) he was drunk as I had originally thought.

"Well Okay. Is there anyone I could call for you?" I asked placing a hand on his shoulder. He then handed me a phone and told me to call Spider. Boy was I in for a surprise when my sisters voice answered the phone and told me that I was using Tony Stark, Iron man's, phone.

(End of Flashback)

Everyone laughed as I finished. Steve was laughing so hard that he was turning a shade of purple. I got up and slapped him on the back. " Breathe, Stars 'n' Stripes, Breathe." I said.

"I guess we all know why he calls you Sunshine." He said once he caught his breath.

"I still can't believe that you let Keiland call you Stars 'n' Stripes, but I'm not allowed to call you spangles." Tony said offended.

"Well you are not an attractive dame, Stark." Steve replied. I stared at him with a wide smile on my face. Once he saw this, he looked down. His face turning as red as part of his uniform.

"Okay, my turn. Tony, Truth or Dare?" I said saving Steve from embarrassing himself even more.

"Dare?" He replied instantly.

"I dare you to call Fury and tell him that there was a mishap and that you may or may not have tried to pick up Teddy Bears hammer and made him angry."

About an hour later, everyone was sitting on the couch in the lounge and watching 21 Jump Street. After Tony had called Fury and used the exact words I had. Fury asked him if he needed to be evaluated, We all burst out laughing and then Fury yelled at all of us say that we better leave him out of our childish antics. The game then turned into just dare. He dared Bruce to draw a smile face on his stomach. Bruce then dared Clint to kiss Nat, which resulted in a heated make out session which was really gross to be honest. Clint the dared Steve to tickle me. Let's just say it is a good thing the Steve had that super soldier serum. Steve dared Nat to punch Thor really hard in the face. That resulted in a hearty laugh from Thor and a bruised finger on Nat. Finally, Nat dared Thor to keep me in his grasp the rest of the night. So, that explains why I am now sitting in between Thor's legs, his arms wrapped around my shoulders and his head on top of mine. To be completely honest, it wasn't bad I felt.. safe. I mean, I always feel mostly safe but, with his arms around me I felt like no one could hurt me. He wouldn't let them. But that's just because he's a god, right?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

That night after I had gotten into night clothes, I made my way to Natasha's room. When I got there, I knocked on the door and waited for about ten minutes before I realized she wasn't there. I turned and began to walk to the kitchen for a snack.

As I was passing Clint's room, I heard Natasha's voice say, "I should probably get back to my room. Keiland is supposed to be staying the night tonight and I need to get ready."

"You should just stay here with me tonight. Keiland will understand. You need to just stay here and cuddle." I then heard Clint's voice say.

I left after that and continued my track to kitchen. I grabbed the last dark red apple from the bowl on the marble counter top.

"Jarvis, make a note to buy more apples." I said.

I didn't wait for a reply as I returned to my room. As I was passing Thor's room I could hear a conversation he was having. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I again heard my name.

"Keiland is nice. No, Jane. I have not. You ended things with me, did you not. Then, you should not care what my relation to Keiland is. Of course. Tomorrow, I'll be there." His smooth voice traveled through the dark oak door.

I thought I would have felt a little upset that he was getting back together with his ex, but I wasn't. I knew there was something missing last night when he was holding me, I just don't know what. I returned to my room and laid down for about an hour and yet, I still hadn't fallen asleep. I remembered Tony telling me that he and Bruce would usually stay in the lab until the early hours of the morning. I put on my purple silk robe over my night clothes and put my slippers on my bare feet.

I had made it down to the lab silently and looked around the white space. I didn't see any indication that my best friend or his "Science Bro" , as he calls him, were there. As I began to walk away defeated, I got very light headed and the next thing I remember, I am falling to the ground.

I then began to get some sort of vision. At first, it was what looked like a small town in New Mexico, but deserted. I walked around the town and still saw no one or anything but empty buildings. I walked into a little shop that had a worn out sign on top that looked like it used to say "Flowers". There were dead flowers everywhere and to be honest, it gave me a melancholy feeling standing in it. I left there as soon as I could, still trying to figure out what exactly was happening. In the distance I heard a woman yell. I ran in the direction of the yell as fast as I could.

The setting seemed to completely change as I ran. What used to be desert had turn into luscious green trees. They were so pretty that I almost forgot what I was doing. That is, until I heard the yell again. Whoever was yelling sounded pretty terrified. I rounded a cabin and saw a woman in her early twenties lying on the ground. She had dark brown hair and green eyes the color of the trees around us.

She looked up at me terrified, "Help me. He's a monster," she whispered almost incoherently.

"Who is? What's your name?" I asked, trying to calm her down. Before she could answer my question, I heard the almost deafening roar of something that sounded way too big to live in the forest surrounding.

As I looked around this mysterious dream land, all I could think is, "What is happening? Is this some weird new power?" Before I could even remotely formulate an answer, a giant green man came into view. My first thought then was, "Oh my gosh, so this is what Hulk looks like." I then realized that he was obviously upset about something or he wouldn't have "Hulked" out. I don't know what was running through my mind as I barreled toward the bigger version of the man I've met. The next thing I could tell, he had bent down and had his hand on the ground. I stepped on and he lifted me to his ear. I whispered, "Wake up Bruce. It's only a dream." I don't know why I said what I did, all I do know is that a few seconds after I said it I blacked out again.

* * *

 **I woke up to an unfamiliar scent. It smelt amazing, like tea leaves and freshly cleaned clothes. I opened my eyes seeing a dark purple sheet draped across a king sized bed. The room surrounding me was clean and tidy. There wasn't much to it. It looked as though it was only used for sleeping. I pulled the duvet down off my body and brought my knees to the side of the bed and stepped into my slippers that were neatly sat next to the bed. I stood up and stretched. As I was stretching I heard Tony calling for me from somewhere in the tower. I stepped out of the room and bumped right into Tony.**

"Sunshine? Why were you in Bruce's room?" He asked. That's who's room I was in Bruce's. I still don't know why, but at least I know where I was. A look of realization hit Tony's face hard. "You and Bruce? Nice Keiland! Go Bruce!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Wait, what?" I said. Tony thought that Bruce and I…That we.. I don't even know what he thought. But I can tell you that whatever it was, wasn't something appropriate. I mean, he's Tony.

"What are you talking about Tony?" Bruce said as he walked into the hallway from the elevator. His milk chocolate brown hair was disheveled and his coffee brown eyes were filled with sleep.

"I'm talking about the fact that you hooked up with Keiland last night!" He looked as though he had just won four billion dollars.

"What?!" Bruce and I yelled at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

"You two don't have to hide anything from me. I already know what's going on here" Tony said with a sly grin.

Keiland's face turned from bashful red to infuriatingly red. "Just because you can read a picture book does not mean you can read people. Why don't you tell me what _you_ did last night. I'm sure we'd all love to hear." She said in a teasing voice.

"Actually, I wouldn't" Bruce said almost instantly. His cheeks had turned thoroughly red. Keiland could sense Banner's embarrassment.

"Well if you must know…" Tony exclaimed in a modest tone.

Keiland held up her hand to stop Tony from talking. She had to agree with Bruce; she did not want to know what he did.

"Then explain to me what happened last night that had you waking up in our brilliant doctors room." Tony said with a sarcastic smile.

"I honestly have no recollection of what happened last night. I really don't. I went looking for you two in the lab and I blacked out with an overwhelming headache. When I awoke, I seemed to be in a dream. Then my instincts to over and I awoke in Bruce's room." Keiland stated, being sure to pronounce her words, speaking softly in the direction of the two men as if she was embarrassed.

"One of your powers?" Tony questioned.

Keiland didn't have time to respond before she got an acute, piercing pain in head. She fell into a dream like state where she saw herself and a man she couldn't quite make out. She was lying in a bed and was holding onto his hands. He looked as though he had just been asked a question with no true answer..

"I don't want to hurt you." he said his eyes brimmed with tears,

"You won't. " she said, her now pale hands grabbing the sides of his face.

"I could and then... I don't know if I could live with myself." he said, in one last choking sob before Keiland regained conciseness.

As Keiland regained her consciousness. She could hear the distant voices of Tony and Bruce muttering her name.

"Huh?" she asked looking up at the two brunettes.

"We asked if you were okay." Tony said.

"Did you black out again?" Bruce asked after.

"I guess, but this time it didn't feel like a dream. It felt so real. I feel that it may have been a vision of the future." She said looking at them skeptically. She almost didn't believe it herself.

"That would make sense with you having your other powers and all." Tony said sighing.

"About that.." Keiland trailed off looking guilty.

"What?" Bruce and Tony said at the same time.

"I may or may not be having some difficulty with my powers." She said looking at them men as if she were a child getting in trouble.

"What does that mean Sunshine?" Tony asked.

"I haven't been able to read minds or turn invisible since my first game night." she said softly.

"Oh Sunshine." Tony said wrapping her in a hug sympathetically.

"It's alright, Tony. I'm fine. It's not a big deal." She said hugging him back.

"So you lost all ability to use any of your powers? " Bruce inquired.

"Yeah. well, at least until last night. If that can even be called a power. I'm still not sure what happened." She sighed.

"Do you mind if I do some blood work?" Bruce questioned awkwardly. Keiland nodded and let him take the blood he needed.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and get dressed for the day." Keiland uttered while wrapping an arm around Tony, and giving him a light peck on the cheek.

At this, Bruce got a feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't quite place it. He shook it off and continued to work on the blood work. While Keiland left the room, he found himself watching her leave. He glanced up and got a look from Tony, that indicated he knew something that Bruce did not, to which he only responded by looking back down and getting back to work.

* * *

 ***Keiland's POV***

As I left the lab I bumped into Clint who looked fatigued.

"Have a rough night, Curley?" I asked with a playful smile.

"You have no idea, K.K. Your sister hogs the covers more than anyone I have ever had to share them with previously, and I've had to share them with _you_ before." He said returning my smile.

"Firstly, I lived with her for more than twelve years. Secondly, I am not a blanket hog. Bed hog? Yes, Yes I am." I said winking at him as I continued to my ensuite bathroom.

I arrived in my bathroom and started the shower and let it get warm. Once it had warmed up, I got in and let the warm water cascade down my back and sooth my muscles. After I had washed thoroughly, I got out and dried off. I put on some clothes and smelled the shirt again, it smelt of Tony's cologne. I put on a necklace, a bracelet, and earring trio that Tony had bought me a few years ago for my birthday, and headed out to see if anyone wanted to hangout. I needed something to keep my mind off of the tests. Something about the way Bruce looked at me, when he said he wanted to take tests, frightened me.

I walked down the hallway to the elevator and pressed the button. I waited for about a minute and a half, before it opened and revealed Bruce standing there looking down, cleaning his glasses.

"Hi Bruce." I said walking in and standing at the other side of the elevator.

"Hello Keiland." he replied awkwardly. Just as he finished talking, the elevator shook and stopped.

"Jarvis, is everything okay?" I asked loudly.

"The elevators have stopped working." Jarvis replied.

"Why is that?" Bruce said practically reading my mind.

There was a pause and then Jarvis replied, " Technical difficulties, Sir". They will be resolved within the next half hour."

Just great an awkward elevator ride just turned into a awkward sitting game.

"So Bruce. Do you know how I got into your room?" I asked hesitantly.

He hadn't said anything for about five minutes before he sighed loudly and started to explain, "When you went looking for Tony and me last night, I had already fallen asleep and as you know, Tony was gone. From what I remember, I was dreaming of the woman who betrayed me and why she did. Then, out of nowhere, you showed up and calmed the other guy down almost instantly. I thought it was all a dream, well, until I woke up and you were lying on the floor unconscious and in the same thing you wore in my dream. That is when I figured that you had gained another ability. You looked so peaceful on ground that I almost let you lay there. And I almost did until you started to squirm, looking really uncomfortable. I picked you up and because my room was closer and I didn't want to have to answer Steve's questions about why I was carrying you, I took you to my room and let you sleep there." When Bruce finished I was silent. I couldn't form words. It was like I had just swallowed a lot of cotton. Then Bruce started talking again rubbing the back of his neck, "Keiland, it's okay if you don't want to be around me anymore. I understand, I overstepped the boundaries and.." I don't know why but I got on my tip toes and kissed Bruce, cutting his sentence off.

It wouldn't have been so bad if it was a cheek kiss, but I had kissed his lips. I pulled away quickly and I was thanking any God there was that the elevator had opened. I ran as fast as I could to Natasha's room and closed the door; leaving Bruce standing stunned in the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

***Tony's POV***

I had been intently watching all of the action on Jarvis' camera. My eyes were practically glued to the screen. At this moment, I had been praising myself for installing cameras all around my home. I said "Good work, Tony, you clever cat in an iron hat; you are simply an exquisite specimen, if I do say so myself." I then stopped flattering myself (although I deserve some praise, everyone takes my home for granted anyway; who else has an automated fridge in this book club, no one) and focused again on my screen laid out as a hologram.

As I watched Keiland run into Tasha's room and slam the door, I then focused the camera on the elevator where Bruce was standing shell shocked, with his hand up to his forehead, cheeks turning bright red. I had seen _everything_. In fact, I am the one who gave Jarvis the order to stop the elevator, I had to test my theory. I had seen the way that he gazed at her, and the way she gazed back at him. The way that their eyes glowed when they saw one another told me that they had feelings for each other (even if they didn't know it themselves).

Tasha waltzed into Jarvis's control room, staring at me, with an ominous look in her large green eyes. She looked like a cat stalking her prey, me, ready to pounce.

"What did you do to Keiland? She has just locked me out of my own room!" Tasha said beating her foot impatiently.

"What makes you think that I had something to do with it? I am just sitting here minding my own business…" I said, trying to hide the screen nonchalantly behind me. I tried to turn off the hologram with my hands wrapped around my back. Sadly, one cannot fool the assassin, I think she may be a robot. In one swift movement, she pushed me aside from the front of the camera screen. Not that a girl could overpower me but… I let her because I wanted her to observe my ingenious idea...Obviously…

With one look at the screen behind me, her big green eyes grew even wider. At that moment I knew that the woman beside me had just come to the realization that her little sister was in love with our brilliant doctor, and he with her. I don't know who said it first but within the next ten seconds both of us yelled, " I ship it!" at the top of our lungs and Pepper walked in at the exact moment we did.

That Pepper is seriously getting on my nerves (no wonder she was named after a spice); for the past week and a half she has been stopping by the tower to "get her things". I honestly think it's because she gets hot and bothered, craving a little bit of me (who wouldn't after all, these boots weren't just made for walking you know).

She looked at the screen that was now playing on replay, of the two lovebirds' makeout session. She gave a disgusted look and flipped Natasha and I the bird and stormed out. I held Natasha's arm to keep her from pouncing.

"She's not worth it, Nat. Lets just focus on getting our lovely Kei and our manly Banner together, shall we?" I asked signature smirk intact.

"So what's our plan?" she exclaimed, almost stopping me mid-sentence.

"I'm not completely sure, but I'm thinking that we should lock them in a room together. Close proximities are our best chance for results" I said.

"Yes, because that worked so well the first time.." She began to say.

"Okay, So plan B it is."

"Which is?"

The red-headed assassin stared at me in confusion as I just nodded my head

with one eyebrow raised. My sinister grin predicted a scheme that was sure to turn heads.


	9. Chapter 9

***Third Person***

Keiland lowered herself down onto the shag carpet of Natasha's room. She could only think of Bruce, questioning herself. How could she kiss him? How could she risk their friendship that she enjoyed so much? It was surprising that the only question she never asked was, did he feel the same way she did? This is partly because she didn't truly know how she felt either.

But, there was a man who knew exactly how she yearned for something more with Banner. He observed Keiland's every move as she got up, and sluggishly dragged herself along to the ensuite. He watched her as she cleansed her face, as if washing it would relieve her of all of her fears. He would make himself known to her, but not quite yet. He would do this when the he thought the time was right; he would do it when it was convenient and advantageous for him.

Meanwhile, Tony and Natasha collaborated in the lounge on a plan to get Bruce and Keiland together. For Natasha, it was a painstaking process; not only did she have to endure Tony's utterly ridiculous ideas, she also had to deal with the constant inquiry from Clint about what they were doing, and why she refused to go and train with him. She had never been so annoyed in her life, and it was taking all she had not to blow up on the two men.

Finally, after around twenty more agonizing minutes, Natasha shot up and rationalized, "Tony, how about we make this a little contest?" Tony looked at her with an eyebrow raised, and a face of intrigue. She read that as an invitation to proceed with her idea, "Whoever can get Keiland and Bruce together wins."

"I would like to participate in this as well." Thor said bluntly from somewhere in the other half of the lounge.

"Me too. I think that if we are on teams, it will be a little easier to do so." Steve said as he also made himself known.

"Damn, is everyone in the lounge right now, or did I miss the invitation to a party?" Natasha said scouring around the room. No remarks were made, and Natasha continued, "Clint is my partner, Thor and Steve will become a team, and Tony you can be paired with Willow."

"How do you know that Willow will want to do this?" Tony asked, in a shielded fashion.

"She would do _anything_ you ask her to, she adores you. After all she is your girlfriend." Natasha refuted as she rolled her eyes.

"What is the reward for winning?" Tony asked ignoring Natasha rude remark.

"Well I don't need to be the leader here. Do you guys have any suggestions?" Natasha asked, looking at the participants.

"I suggest that the prize be something that could be of use to all of us." Thor suggested with look of confusion on his broad face.

"Thank you, Thor, I would have never thought of that, Point Break." Tony said sarcastically.

"Speaking of Keiland and Bruce, where are they? I haven't seen them in a while" Steve asked raising his eyebrows, ignoring the argument.

"I saw Bruce in the lab working on Keiland's lab results, and Keiland is in my room" Natasha said with a smirk.

"Not that I don't love the idea of competition, and we all know who would win, but why are we trying to get Keiland and Bruce together in the first place?" Clint asked dumbly. The Avengers turned to him and stared blankly as if to shame his remark.

"We know that the two want to hook up, but they obviously need some help. And I am all about helping the deprived. Even if they don't know that they need help" Tony deadpanned.

"I don't know how to respond to that Tony, but I think that I may understand what you're saying. It reminds me of a time when I was young, still on Asgard, where I believed my friend was in love with a young maiden, and he was unaware of the fact. So I had Heimdall spy on him to prove my theory" Thor said.

"Okay the competition starts now!" Natasha exclaimed, disregarding Thor's comment. Natasha shot up and trekked to Keiland's room and ordered Clint to retrieve Bruce.

* * *

An hour had passed and all of the teams assembled in the lounge once again. Keiland was absent from the room. Although the tower was inspected, she was unable to be found. The members searched in Natasha's room, the kitchen, and the roof. No traces or clues of Keiland's whereabouts were recovered. "Where could she be?" Clint inquired for the sixty-second time that night.

"If we knew, do you think we would all be sitting here and twiddling our thumbs?!" Steve blurted in an out of character fashion of frustration.

Before anyone had the chance to comment on Steve's snappy behavior, Bruce shot into the room. "Where is Keiland?!" he said in a panicked voice, his face ridden with solemn facial expressions. He was met with blank faces as he tried to slow his heart rate down as it steadily increased.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Romeo?" Tony said with a smirk.

"Tony, this is not the time to making jokes, I just got Keiland's blood tests back. If we don't find her soon, I fear that it may be too late." Bruce spoke in a slow tone, being sure to allow time for his listeners to comprehend his fear.

"Too late for what, Bruce?" Natasha asked rushed, with fear in her green eyes.

"Something I found just doesn't make sense; her blood tested for traces of CLL. This is consistent with a type of Leukemia, and because we don't know how long she could have had this, we need to get her to a hospital now!"

"We don't exactly know where the maiden is presently" Thor said sheepishly, as he did not understand the gravity of the situation.

"Well we need to find her. NOW! Bruce and I will go and look through the parks where she likes to take her walks. Clint and Thor, go check any of the stores that she usually shops at. Nat, you go check SHEILD, she may have gone into work for an unknown reason. Tony, you will stay here in the chance she returns." Steve shot off quickly. All at once, the Avengers charged to look for their lost companion, everyone except Tony, who sat on the couch and ran his hands down his face in disbelief.

 ***Tony's POV***

I didn't want to believe that Keiland had cancer, but it was a possibility. Reaching her was the only thing that mattered now. If we could get to her, the doctors could affirm that Keiland was perfectly healthy. If on the off chance she did have cancer, we would all be there for her while she got treated, and then we would all come back to live at the tower when she was cured. We can all look back on this day and remember it as a day of growing closer bonds. For now I'm not going to worry. Keiland is going to be fine, and I can get back with getting the love monkies together once and for all. She is a fighter, and a kick ass one at that.

Steve returned to me before heading out and said, "If she comes back here, you call all of us immediately. Don't wait for us, just take her to the hospital."

I nodded my head in assurance. "I'll see you all later! Good luck" I said as the other Avengers exited my home. I wasn't sure what I was going to do now that I would be alone for the first time in a couple of months. Maybe I'll schedule a date with Ms Downey, I haven't seen her bright smile and brown hair in a while now" I said to myself with a smile on my face, avoiding the constant worries that crossed my mind. I headed towards the bedroom, where I put on my black Sabbath shirt and black sweatpants. The shirt smelt like Keiland's perfume and I breathed deeply, to try and forget about the situation we were all in right now. "Jarvis" I said in a calmed voice, "open the curtains please."

"Yes sir." My curtains opened to reveal a black and purple landscape with perhaps a million stars that night. The moon was a crescent shape, not quite halfway to a full moon. Suddenly, at the left corner of my eye, I thought I saw a shooting star. At the time, I could not make a wish. I readied myself to wish for Keiland's safe return and healthiness, but I couldn't. Something outlandish occurred, it seemed as though the star was plotted on a course directly towards me.

"Jarvis, what…" I said, unable to utter any other words as the star grew brighter and brighter. I ran to my right, out of my bedroom, trying to reach the exit. I called for my suit, but there was not enough time for it to reach me; it was two stories down, in my lab. My vision could now only see white. Whatever that star really was had reached its destination.

* * *

" **Darkness...everything is black! What is happening?! I can't see! Jarvis, Jarvis, are you there?! Natasha, this is no time to be playing pranks! Nat?!" I screamed, calling out the names of my companions.** _ **This isn't Loki with another invasion plan is it? What is happening to me?**_ " **Jarvis!** _ **What the hell is going on?!" Can anyone hear me?**_


	10. Chapter 10

***Flash back***

" **Darkness...everything is black! What is happening?! I can't see! Jarvis, Jarvis, are you there?! Natasha, this is no time to be playing pranks! Nat?!" I screamed, calling out the names of my companions.** _ **This isn't Loki with another invasion plan is it? What is happening to me?**_ " **Jarvis!** _ **What the hell is going on?!" Can nobody hear me?**_

 ***Keiland's POV***

I sat there and watched him as he slept, his face cut and bruised. His bandages had dried blood visible from the surface. I could not withstand the look of helplessness that was present upon his bandaged face. Tears softly fell down down my own cheeks. Tony had to pull through-I needed him. I would do everything in my power to ensure his health.

When I had gotten the call from Natasha about the explosion that had hit the tower, I had thought that she was joking. When I arrived, I was greeted with a terrible sight and many somber faces from the other Avengers who had not been in the tower at the time. The entire right side of the tower was missing, and no one would look me in the eyes. I kept asking where Tony was but the only responses I received were blank stares. Finally, I had gotten an answer from Fury. He had just came right out and said it like it was nothing. I didn't even pause long enough to be told anything else, I ran as fast as I could and hijacked the nearest car, I could worry about the charges of grand theft auto later.

Upon arriving at the hospital, my arms flung the doors outward of me. I yelled for the nurse to announce the room my fallen companion lay in. I sat by Tony's bedside as I firmly grasped his hands, I would not release until I could no longer. The doctors entered the room and explained his condition in a soft tone, as to prevent my feeling from further damage, "His condition is critical, his body was so close to the explosion that it is unlikely...he is in bad shape. Many of his organs have taken a lot of damage. We have our best doctors at call…"

"So, he's going to be alright though?" I asked concern fluent in my voice.

"Ma'am, that's really tough for me to answer at the moment. All I can tell you is that we are all doing our very best to make him comfortable."

"Make him comfortable? You make it sound that you already given up on him." I said my face red with anger.

"I assure you that is not the case. We are just making you aware of every possibility."

I swear to you if he hadn't left the room after that, I would have lost control of my assassin instincts.

At this moment I noticed that Steve had been leaning in the doorway. It seemed odd, as the two were always fighting. He informed me the rest of the group was patiently sitting in the waiting room. I calmed myself down, and lay myself again by Tony's side. My eyes slowly closed as I dozed off.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of Steve calling for the nurses and doctors. I could hear the thudding of the Avengers' footsteps as they neared the room. My head jerked towards Tony, only to hear the sound of his heart monitor flat-lining. My eyes widened and my heart beat faster and faster as the seconds progressed. I grabbed Tony by the arms and shook him, yelling for him to wake up. Tears poured out of me in an uncontrollable manner. I looked to my fellow companions and saw tears and helpless eyes. I mumbled to Tony, wishing for him to be okay.

The doctors conversed "Time of death, 3:47am."

I felt numb; I could not feel my hands. I lost all feeling. I cried, not even feeling the tears roll down my face any longer. I crawled onto the bed beside Tony and curled my body up against his, with his hand beneath my nose. I said to myself _WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FALL ASLEEP._ Somehow, I felt guilty, as if this was all of my fault. I then thought _he is not dead, he'll be okay, I will not let him die._ My tears poured onto the hands of my lost friend. I heard a single beep.


	11. Chapter 11

***Keiland's POV***

The beeps from heart monitor steadily increased. I grabbed Tony and listened to his heartbeat. Tears were still pouring down my face, but this time they were tears of pure happiness. My best friend returned to me, and I wasn't completely sure what brought him back from the dead. That didn't matter to me; I was just thankful to have him back. Soon I started to hyperventilate, breathing unevenly in deep long breaths. Next thing I knew, everything was dark.

 ***Bruce's POV***

*5 minutes earlier*

Tears in our eyes, we all watched Keiland mourn over Tony. I was trying with all my might to keep my emotions in check. If I let myself feel too much, "The Other Guy" might make an appearance. Natasha and Clint began to leave the room, I think it was getting too much for them to watch Keiland crying over his body; I could barely stand it myself. As they were leaving, the entire space ten feet around Tony and Keiland began to glow with a purple-like color. Natasha and Clint stopped in their tracks, staring in awe at the scene in front of all of us. The heart monitor began to steadily beep again. Everyone was in shock. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. The joyful mood was tainted by the fact that Keiland looked as though she was going to be sick. She then fell from the bed to the floor, unconscious.

As the nurses rushed in to check on Tony's now alive body, they ignored the fact that Keiland was lying on the floor. I rushed to her side and checked her pulse. Thankfully, she had one. I moved her aside, to make room for all of the doctors pouring in to aid Tony. I placed her in the corner of the room, where she could see Tony when she awoke.

I had no time to stay and watch Tony and Keiland, I had to return to the lab and test Keiland's blood more thoroughly and research what that purple light could have meant. There is something going on with her powers. I'm not an expert in that particular field, but anyone with common sense could tell something is going on. I would find out all that I could, and hopefully be able to help her. I informed the doctors of my findings about the traces of CLL in her blood and then I left. While I was gone, I could only hope they found a logical reason for bloodwork results. One that didn't result in Keiland's death. I don't think I could take another loss on our team.

 ***Tony's POV***

I woke up to the sounds of a heart monitor, with my friends staring at me with large grins. "Son of a gun" said a guy I knew,(whose name I couldn't think of) looking directly at me with a delightful nature. _Where am I? I was just at home. THE FALLING STAR!_

"Did you guys find Keiland? Is she okay? Did she die? Is she okay? She's okay. You found her, right?" I asked, wincing in pain. I could barely move. I couldn't seem to stop worrying about her. Somehow, I still felt happy, the king of the world.

An alien approached me and shined a small light into my eye, "He's skittish from the morphine, he may not make too much sense for a while." He turned to me and said "I don't know how you did it, but you did. In all of my years, I have never encountered an event such as this", and he walked out of the room. I had no idea what this was supposed to mean, but I did not care. I did wonder however, _why is there an alien, and why am I on morphine?_

I turned my head towards the corner of the room, and noticed a body. It was Keiland. "Keiland! Are you awa...sleeping? Keiland, I can see you!" I saw her lifeless body. I tried to run to her, but Captain Japan (I remembered then) called for the aliens to hold me down.

"Japan, why have you betrayed me? Keiland is dead! And you don't care. Since when did you marry such ugly creatures, forcing them to hold me back! She needs me. I may be a rage monster of greengantic proportions, but I can help her!" I yelled flailing my arms around, reaching for my dead love. "I was an army doctor in Afghanistan if you remember! My flatmate will track you down and turn you into shoes for this!"

 ***Clint's POV***

Tony started to say weird things, He called Steve, Captain Japan, and called me Whitebird. I was hoping that this as just because of the morphine. After five hours of Tony's gibberish, we all decided to head home and let Tony sleep. Keiland was still passed out in the corner, while the doctors checked her out. As we were ready to leave, the doctors informed us that Keiland was okay, but she would stay sleeping for awhile; she needed her rest. I was also informed that Tony could have some permanent brain damage from the explosion, as most patients do not react in that way when given morphine. After that, Natasha and I grabbed Keiland and took her to what was left of the Stark Tower.

Thor, Steve, Nat, Keiland, and I had to return home, knowing Tony could have brain damage. I was the one sent to tell Bruce, and I was not happy about it. The two were the closest out of the bunch of us, besides Nat and I, but being best friends and being in a relationship, or whatever Nat and I were, are very different types of closeness.

I made my way to the elevator, only to realize that it was not going to work, half of the tower missing and all. I walked down twelve floors to get to the lab. When I got there, there was a simple note, written in neat handwriting, that said:

" I have gone to S.H.I.E.L.D. My lab has too much damage for me to me to be working here .Fury has arranged for all of us to stay at a 'safe house' while the tower is being rebuilt. Fury has also asked me to tell you all to meet him at S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters.

~Bruce"


	12. Chapter 12

***Keiland's POV***

The beeps from heart monitor steadily increased. I grabbed Tony and listened to his heartbeat. Tears were still pouring down my face, but this time they were tears of pure happiness. My best friend returned to me, and I wasn't completely sure what brought him back from the dead. That didn't matter to me; I was just thankful to have him back. Soon I started to hyperventilate, breathing unevenly in deep long breaths. Next thing I knew, everything was dark.

 ***Bruce's POV***

*5 minutes earlier*

Tears in our eyes, we all watched Keiland mourn over Tony. I was trying with all my might to keep my emotions in check. If I let myself feel too much, "The Other Guy" might make an appearance. Natasha and Clint began to leave the room, I think it was getting too much for them to watch Keiland crying over his body; I could barely stand it myself. As they were leaving, the entire space ten feet around Tony and Keiland began to glow with a purple-like color. Natasha and Clint stopped in their tracks, staring in awe at the scene in front of all of us. The heart monitor began to steadily beep again. Everyone was in shock. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. The joyful mood was tainted by the fact that Keiland looked as though she was going to be sick. She then fell from the bed to the floor, unconscious.

As the nurses rushed in to check on Tony's now alive body, they ignored the fact that Keiland was lying on the floor. I rushed to her side and checked her pulse. Thankfully, she had one. I moved her aside, to make room for all of the doctors pouring in to aid Tony. I placed her in the corner of the room, where she could see Tony when she awoke.

I had no time to stay and watch Tony and Keiland, I had to return to the lab and test Keiland's blood more thoroughly and research what that purple light could have meant. There is something going on with her powers. I'm not an expert in that particular field, but anyone with common sense could tell something is going on. I would find out all that I could, and hopefully be able to help her. I informed the doctors of my findings about the traces of CLL in her blood and then I left. While I was gone, I could only hope they found a logical reason for bloodwork results. One that didn't result in Keiland's death. I don't think I could take another loss on our team.

 ***Tony's POV***

I woke up to the sounds of a heart monitor, with my friends staring at me with large grins. "Son of a gun" said a guy I knew,(whose name I couldn't think of) looking directly at me with a delightful nature. _Where am I? I was just at home. THE FALLING STAR!_

"Did you guys find Keiland? Is she okay? Did she die? Is she okay? She's okay. You found her, right?" I asked, wincing in pain. I could barely move. I couldn't seem to stop worrying about her. Somehow, I still felt happy, the king of the world.

An alien approached me and shined a small light into my eye, "He's skittish from the morphine, he may not make too much sense for a while." He turned to me and said "I don't know how you did it, but you did. In all of my years, I have never encountered an event such as this", and he walked out of the room. I had no idea what this was supposed to mean, but I did not care. I did wonder however, _why is there an alien, and why am I on morphine?_

I turned my head towards the corner of the room, and noticed a body. It was Keiland. "Keiland! Are you awa...sleeping? Keiland, I can see you!" I saw her lifeless body. I tried to run to her, but Captain Japan (I remembered then) called for the aliens to hold me down.

"Japan, why have you betrayed me? Keiland is dead! And you don't care. Since when did you marry such ugly creatures, forcing them to hold me back! She needs me. I may be a rage monster of greengantic proportions, but I can help her!" I yelled flailing my arms around, reaching for my dead love. "I was an army doctor in Afghanistan if you remember! My flatmate will track you down and turn you into shoes for this!"

 ***Clint's POV***

Tony started to say weird things, He called Steve, Captain Japan, and called me Whitebird. I was hoping that this as just because of the morphine. After five hours of Tony's gibberish, we all decided to head home and let Tony sleep. Keiland was still passed out in the corner, while the doctors checked her out. As we were ready to leave, the doctors informed us that Keiland was okay, but she would stay sleeping for awhile; she needed her rest. I was also informed that Tony could have some permanent brain damage from the explosion, as most patients do not react in that way when given morphine. After that, Natasha and I grabbed Keiland and took her to what was left of the Stark Tower.

Thor, Steve, Nat, Keiland, and I had to return home, knowing Tony could have brain damage. I was the one sent to tell Bruce, and I was not happy about it. The two were the closest out of the bunch of us, besides Nat and I, but being best friends and being in a relationship, or whatever Nat and I were, are very different types of closeness.

I made my way to the elevator, only to realize that it was not going to work, half of the tower missing and all. I walked down twelve floors to get to the lab. When I got there, there was a simple note, written in neat handwriting, that said:

" I have gone to S.H.I.E.L.D. My lab has too much damage for me to me to be working here .Fury has arranged for all of us to stay at a 'safe house' while the tower is being rebuilt. Fury has also asked me to tell you all to meet him at S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters.

~Bruce"


	13. Chapter 13 Final

Three Years Later

Keiland looked up from her seat as the pilot turned off the 'fasten seatbelt' sign. She sighed loudly and stood rubbing her stomach softly. She was going to be picked up by Tony and Paige and their little cutie, Bron. Bron was two and a half years old and the spitting image of Tony.

After retrieving her bag from the claim, she began her descent to the pick up floor. In the distance she saw a sign that read, "My Glowstick!". Shaking her head with laughter, Keiland made her way to the trio and picked up her 'nephew' giving him kisses on the cheeks. She heard the small gasps beside her and immediately knew that Tony and Paige had noticed.

"What do we have here, My Glowstick? Is that what I think it is?" Tony asked eyeing the petite blonde whose hair had grown down to her mid-back.

"Depends on what you think it is, babe." Paige answered for her, her voice laced with laughter.

"What I think it is? Well, that would be a miniature Glowstick!" Tony squealed in excitement, picking Keiland up and spinning her gently.

"That would be true" Keiland said blushing and looking down, just being able to see her shoes over her protruding stomach.

" How long have you known and why wasn't I notified immediately?!" Tony asked glaring at the girl he had come to know as a sister.

"Well, I only found out about three months ago. Plus, I'm only four months along, so it's not like I was pregnant when I last saw you at this little cutie's birthday" she said tickling Bron's short neck. The young child giggled in amusement and looked up to Keiland. She smiled back at Bron, feeling at peace.

In the last three years, Keiland had moved away from America in order to 'find' herself. After Tony's accident, and almost death, Keiland and Bruce had made it official telling all of their friends that they were together. They had spent six months happily hiding out on the island with the team. One day while Keiland was out on a run, she had found Bruce sitting at the edge of a cliff and talking to himself. He had said many things to himself as Keiland had stood and listened. Sometimes she wishes that she hadn't gone running that day to hear the words he said.

Most of what he said was about how he was scared to be on this island with everyone and how he didn't want anyone to get hurt; the other half of what he said was about how he and Keiland being together was all a mistake and that he needed to find a way to tell her that they wouldn't work. She had made herself known shortly after having heard this. She had initially thought that he was only afraid of hurting her, but as they talked she found out that not only was he worried about that, he was worried about her hurting the rest of the team. He felt that she needed to leave and learn more about her powers; that if she didn't she was putting the whole team at risk. He broke it off then and walked away without another word.

Shortly after, she left for Ireland after getting permission from Fury. She found a nice place there and began to train at a safe facility with a branch of shield that was stationed there. While there she met a man with dark hair and striking blue eyes and the body that was very god like. Who was this man? How does he connect with the other Avengers?


End file.
